Thomas and His Friends Help Out
Thomas and His Friends Help Out, re-released as Friends Help Out in 2009, is a US VHS/DVD featuring five first season episodes, three second season episodes, and three third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1996 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2002 and released on DVD in 2003. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and the rest of the gang have learned many lessons about lending a helping hand. They have selected their favorite stories to create this special "best of" collection - all about helping. Hop on board as a heavy snowfall strands the villagers-and Harold, Terence, Thomas, and Percy come to the rescue. Watch as Percy brings Annie and Clarabel home safely through a thunderstorm, and cheer on James as he tries his best to pull a very long train. DVD According to Sir Topham Hatt, "Helping out is one of the best ways to show that you're a "Really Useful Engine". That's why it's so important for Thomas to race to the rescue when one of his friends needs a "helping hand", or in Thomas' case, a "helping buffer". This special collection of stories highlights your Sodor friends proving that sometimes friendship is stronger than fear as they help out those in need. Remember when Trevor was nearly scrapped? Cheer on Thomas, Harold, and Percy as they rescue villagers from a heavy snowfall, and find out what does happen at the mine. All aboard for non-stop DVD fun and excitement! Episodes #Edward Helps Out #Foolish Freight Cars #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Thomas Breaks the Rules #Down the Mine #Percy's Promise #Trouble in the Shed #Donald and Douglas #Saved from Scrap #Bertie's Chase #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Characters Locations Errors *On the DVD cover there are paint chips on Thomas' roof. *At the end of Foolish Freight Cars, the line, "After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat" is cut out but restored in digital releases. *Percy's Promise and Foolish Freight Cars are out of sync. *At the very end of Trouble in the Shed, as the ending theme starts, the top of the credits begin to appear over the picture, but it then cuts off to the nameboards. *On the 2008 DVD cover, Edward has Thomas' face. *In the DVD menu, Thomas is a mirror of himself. *In the DVD menu, Gordon's tracks are standing on top of the bushes and so are Bertie's wheels. *The original VHS cover features two images from No Joke for James, but that episode isn't on the tape. *In some releases, when the narrator says "Long ago" in Down the Mine, the audio cuts out. *The first five seconds of Saved from Scrap and the first three seconds of Foolish Freight Cars are cut out. *Each episode is taken from the first eleven volumes in supposed order. With this is mind, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and Trouble in the Shed are switched around. *In digital releases, after Donald and Douglas, Duncan's nameboard was shown twice. *On Netflix and Hulu, the credits from the New Series are used. Gallery ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutVHSbackcover.png|1996 back cover ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOut2002VHS.jpg|2002 VHS cover ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutDVD.jpg|DVD cover ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut.png|2008 DVD cover FriendsHelpOut.png|2009 DVD cover FriendsHelpOutwithfreeWoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2009 DVD with free Wooden Railway metallic Percy ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOuttitlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases